the 'boys' series compilation!
by Rosamundisch
Summary: I had this story as seperate stories but some people prefer one large document... here it is! All of the main hogwarts characters and their stories in the run up to the ball! who will be with who on the night? read and review!


Boys compilation

'UNO' Dean cheered with Victory, grinning from ear to ear. It had only been a couple of days since the Gryffindor boys had been introduced to the common muggle game, and although they were all fairly addictive, it seemed that Dean was winning every game, which was to be expected, seeing as he HAD been playing it since he could read or write.

'With that, I bid you all goodnight.' Harry said, standing up and straitening his robes. 'Gryffindor match tomorrow' he added, rather awkwardly, as if he needed a reason for leaving the group, whilst looking intently at Hermione. It was no secret that Harry was into Hermione, but Hermione had other people on her mind.

'Should probably go too' Dean agreed, starting to pack up the brightly coloured cards. 'Getting kind of late.'

'Might stay down here for a bit, I'm not that tired' Ron said, looking away slightly so not to look bothered.

'Nah, I'm not suggesting sleep, but McGonagall often checks the common room around now' Dean said then looked over to Hermione. 'Don't worry, we don't mind Hermione coming up too' He added with a slight wink. Ron turned slightly redder.

'Sounds cool' Hermione said, smiling slightly at Ron, who looked away, knowing that his cheeks would be scarlet at this point. She Ron and Dean then headed for the left staircase – Harry and Seamus had already gone up, and Neville was fast asleep, never had been told about the late night Uno sessions.

Tiptoeing into the Dorm, Hermione took in the Boys Dorm conditions. The same 4 poster beds, but laden with quidditch pattern boxers instead of polka dot bras, or in Hermione's case, oversized hardback textbooks, the same pattern of suitcases under the bed, but instead of the clothes having been folded into the draws neatly like in the girls room, bulging with clothes waiting to be unpacked, but what Hermione's attention was drawn most to was a topless harry potter walking from the bathroom mid brushing his teeth, with his grey boxers on show.

'H- Hermione!' Harry spluttered, desperately trying to cover his crotch area with a nearby towel. 'W- What are you doing here?' Harry had retreated back into the bathroom with his head and upper torso peaking round the bathroom door.

'Chill out Harry, it's just Hermione?' Ron said, starting to get changed into his pyjamas, as Hermione politely looked away. 'You don't mind do you?' Ron asked Hermione, as he pulled off his school shirt. Hermione mumbled something inaudible about not minding, feeling quite embarrassed about the situation. Why didn't she just decline? Say she was tired? Had some muggle studies test to revise for?

10 minutes later, when the boys were all 'jimjammed' up, as Hermione fondly put it, and had all brushed their teeth (A topic Hermione feels strongly about, and reinforced), all four boys and the lovely Hermione were sitting in a circle on the floor between Deans and Seamus' bed, laughing at Neville's comical snores.

'How do you like the boy's dorm then Hermione?' Seamus asked, in his thick Irish accent that Hermione knew Ginny adored. Hermione wondered what to say, but was interrupted by Ron expressing how much he'd like to see the girls dormitory.

'It's not much Ron, honestly' Hermione reassured him. 'It's just a marginally tidier version of this room really' Hermione added matter of factly.

'Yeah, but ours doesn't have you in it does it now' Ron said cheekily, with a slight wink and Dean and Seamus hooted. Both Hermione and Harry reddened, one with embarrassment, one with annoyance and jealousy. 'you know I'm only teasing you Herms' Ron said, edging his hand closer to hers, as her heart rate quickened. Dean, seeing Harry's discomfort, proposed a new game.

'We all know truth or dare!' Dean declared. 'But' Dean added, 'Wizard Style'. Whilst the boys warmed to this idea, Hermione, having not played this version of the classic game before, was confused.

'What exactly is the difference, may I ask, between normal and wizard truth or dare?' she questioned.

'The main difference is that there is a punishment for not telling the truth – and trust me, we can tell, and for not doing your dare' Seamus started to explain.

'But the dares are all unforgivable vows!' Dean interrupted excitedly.

'What!?' Hermione spluttered, who couldn't keep her cool at the prospect of anything quite so dangerous. 'You could die!'

'Ah. Not if you do the dare' Seamus argued back cleverly.

'Surely, Hermione, there must be someone in this room you want to ask some big questions?' Dean suggested cheekily. 'Well here is your chance to ask away'

Hermione suddenly warmed to the idea… Questions were always the same sort of thing in these petty games – 'do you like so and so' 'who do you like' 'if so and so asked you to the Yule Ball would you say yes', all based on the same pathetic subject. But what if Ron is asked who he liked? He would say Hermione, leaning over to where Hermione was sitting, and pull her towards him, as they embrace on a full on kiss. Mm… Hermione shook away the immature thoughts in her head with a little shake.

'Fine.' She declared with a cheeky smile, as Dean and Seamus hooted again with excitement. Dean stood up, excited to begin. 'Seamus, as my best mate, let's start with you.' He voiced, as Seamus glared at him jokily. 'Truth or Dare?'

'Dare.' Seamus glanced around, grinning. 'But a good one though'. Dean started to think… What was doable but also daring? Exciting but not dangerous? Enjoyable but not Evil? Then Dean had the idea.

'Well, let's not start on the hardest of dares' Dean started, as Seamus grinned expectantly. 'I dare you, Seamus Finnegan, to recite the Hogwarts motto all over Neville's face' dean dared.

'pfftt' Seamus spat. 'easy!' he cheered. He tiptoed over to Neville's bed, observing him a minute or two to ensure he was asleep. He then carefully dabbed his quill into a pot of black ink, giving a little shake to get rid of excess ink. He dragged the quill against his face, and within a few minutes 'Draco Dormiens Numquam Titillandus' was written on Neville's forehead, with a small but rather detailed picture of a happily sleeping dragon on his right cheek. Seamus looked at his work happily; he took pride in his quill work.

'Done' Seamus declared proudly, looking around. 'hang on, where's Harry?' Harry had been so quiet all evening that no one had noticed when he had gone off to his bed, and he was now quite peacefully asleep. Hermione started to feel guilty for being too caught up with Ron to notice him.

'Aww, it's less fun with less people' Dean exclaimed.

'Not like he was any fun before that' Ron sneered. 'I mean come on, all he does is mope around complaining about his life – his life isn't even that bad' the others, disagreeing with Ron's harsh words, shifted around uncomfortably.

'What's up with you and Harry, mate?' Dean asked. 'You seem… off.' He put matter of factly. 'You do believe that he didn't put his name in the goblet, right?' Dean asked again. 'I mean that argument was resolved ages ago' he paused. 'Wasn't it?' Ron, uncomfortable at this topic, and even more uncomfortable at the fact that he started it, and really had no reason, changed the topic.

'So, my turn right?' Ron asked hastily.

'Nah, Hermione was on the right of Seamus' Dean said with a wink in her direction. 'Truth or Dare Herms?' Hermione thought. If she said truth, dean would probably ask her who she liked… She'd have to say Ron… and then Ron would say he loved her too… But he might not… That wouldn't do, Hermione could imagine how embarrassing that would be… No, a dare was the right option.

'Dare' Hermione said as Dean cheered.

'Well, definitely' Dean started.

'If you have access' Seamus carried on, being on the same thoughts as Dean, then winked at Ron with a small gesture to Ron of a subtle point to the chest area.

'OH' Ron said, realising slowly. 'Hermione you have SO got to do that' he said, laughing.

'Do what?!' Hermione cried hysterically, anxious to know what was so exciting and funny. Dean had gestured something to do with the chest… did the boys want to see her boobs? 'Tell me!'

'Chill out Hermione, we don't want to see your boobs' Dean said, laughing. Hermione hated how everyone knew what she was thinking, as she was so bad at hiding her embarrassment.

'Though if you're offering' Seamus said, with his usual 'wit', and Ron and Dean laughed.

'No, we want you' Dean started.

'To go into your dorm' Ron carried on.

'And steal Lavender Browns bra!' Seamus finished in a rush, as in saying such things was bad. Hermione was instantly relieved.

'Is that it?' she scoffed. 'And why exactly is it Lavenders that you want?'

'Big boobs' Dean said quickly, and then turned red. 'I mean, erm, great personality' he corrected himself hurriedly. Hermione laughed.

'Yeah, if being stupid and selfish makes a great personality' she said, causing the boys to laugh. 'You're on!' she concluded, as she went for the door.

10 minutes later, Hermione returned, holding a bright yellow striped bra at arm's length. The boys cheered with glee.

'You did it!' Seamus cheered.

'Well yeah, I do my dares, thank you very much' Hermione retorted, with sass. Sassy Hermione is Sassy.

'Well, give it here then!' Dean said excitedly, snatching it from Hermione. He examined it, with disgust. 'Is this it?' he said, sadly. 'I was expecting a girl's bra to be more exciting'

'Aww poor ickle Dean' Said Hermione teasingly. Dean glared at Hermione teasingly.

'Moving on… Who was on the right of Hermione...' Seamus said, thinking. 'Ron! Truth or Dare?'

Hermione willed him to say truth, then she could know, truthfully what his feelings were. Pick Truth Ron, Pick truth!

'Dare.' Ron declared, much to Hermione's dislike.

'Hmm...' Dean said, thinking to himself.

'I have one!' Seamus exclaimed, and whispered it to Dean, who laughed.

'Ron, I dare you to strip off to your boxers and dance around for us' Seamus declared. Ron sighed, ad started unbuttoning his shirt, without complaint, much to Deans surprise.

'What? You're doing it? What about Hermione?' Dean asked, surprised.

'A dares a dare Seamus, and besides, Herms doesn't mind' Ron stated 'She's practically a boy anyway' He added, winking at Hermione, who froze. Was that what he thought of her? Just another Dean or Seamus? No, she probably wasn't thought of as high as them… She was practically Neville Longbottom!

Dean and Seamus tried not to stare, as Hermione rose, looked at Ron and quickly excited, starting to cry.

'NO! Hermione! I didn't mean that!' Ron called, starting to chase after her. 'Well, not in that way!' he called down the stairs, having realised it was too late.

'Wow…' Dean started.

'Smooth' Seamus finished sarcastically.

'Piss of you two.'

Hermione ran up to her dormitory, trying not to cry, but failing. Ron had just called her a boy. A BOY. Unless Ron was gay, that is not something good for him to think of her as, seeing as she liked him. Maybe he was gay, meaning he liked her! Hermione cheered up for a second, before realising that although Ron didn't think of her as one, she was indeed a girl.

But, Lavender Brown DID tell Ginny Weasley that Parvarti Patel told Lavender in strict confidence as her best friend that she secretly didn't like Hermione because Parvarti suspected Harry liked Hermione, instead of Parvarti, who, in Parvarti's view is the person Harry should be with. And, of course, Parvarti was right; Harry DID like Hermione, and the whole school knew it (although Hermione denied it, of course). But Hermione couldn't go out with Harry, because

**Hermione really liked Ron, meaning she was using Harry **

**Hermione had confided her attraction to Ron in Harry, before Harry realised his feelings for her, meaning that he would KNOW she was using him **

**Ron might end up going out with someone else, instead of feeling jealous.**

But did Hermione really like Ron? Maybe it was all 'puppy love', whatever that shit is. So what if it was? She liked Ron and Ron was fun to be around, so even if she was just idolising 'being in love' was that a bad thing?

Hermione finished brushing her teeth, washing her tooth brush and then putting her brush and toothpaste into her special duffel bag (Teeth hygiene was a high priority in Hermione's life), and tiptoed back into the main dorm, careful not to wake the others.

Hermione grimaced as the memories of how she exited came back. She didn't say anything witty, she didn't joke it off, she didn't retort, she just got up, and ran off crying. Good one Hermione, you really are going to boost people's opinions. The Gryffindor boys probably thought of her as even more unstable, socially clueless and more of a freak then they already did.

Hermione took a deep breath in, wiped away her tears, and then breathed out. She slid into bed, and was soon asleep.

'Harry pass us the toast will you?' Ron called across to the other side of the table, as Harry passed the toast rack across. 'Cheers mate' he said, before digging into a plain piece of toast.

'Here she comes Ron' Dean warned Ron, before hurriedly turning to Seamus. 'I say Seams, the toast this morning is really… hot'

'not obvious at all guys…' Ron muttered under his breath, before looking up. 'Hermione! I am so sorry about last night! I didn't mean that-'Ron started, but Hermione broke him off.

'Ron, you didn't say anything?' Hermione said, bravely. 'I just suddenly felt really tired, so I had to go' she paused. 'You know how it is' she concluded with a smiley air.

'Oh. Cool.' Ron felt instantly relieved, although he knew that she was just putting this on. 'Toast?' he offered, holding up his half eaten piece.

'Erm' Hermione laughed, 'no thanks?'

'SO… You got a date for the yule ball Harry? Champions have to dance first remember!' Seamus asked harry, grinning.

'Gah, don't remind me!' harry remorsed. 'I know who I want to ask though' he added, staring a little too unsubtly at Hermione, who reddened.

'Cho Chang?' Ron asked, knowing, like everyone else in the conversation, that she was not who he meant.

'Yeah… Cho Chang' Harry agreed, distractedly.

'What about you Ron?' Dean asked. Hermione was suddenly more alert. What if he HAD got someone? And he just hadn't mentioned it? Or maybe this was when he'd ask her… He would lean across, and tell her that he'd been waiting for the right moment, and that she was the one for him, and would she go to the ball with him? No Hermione, back into reality.

'Nah… I asked Fleur the other day though' he said, grimacing ever so slightly. 'Did NOT go well' the others laughed. 'It's a bit of a stupid tradition, having to have a partner to dance with. And I don't know any girls really, do I?' Ron quickly realised he did it again, SITTING next to a girl. How could he make it up?

'Hey, Hermione, YOU'RE a girl! Why don't you go to the dance with me?' Ron asked, then realising that it didn't sound as nice as it did in his head.

'I'll have you know RONALD that I already have a date' Shrieked Hermione, before running off again.

'Oof… Ron…'

'PISS OF DEAN'

Hermione rushed through the main hall doors back into the entrance hall, not noticing the 3 large Durmstrang boys, and ending up running into them.

'Sorry' she mumbled tearfully, stumbling slightly. She felt large hands pull her up, stabilising her.

'Er… Ermione?' Hermione looked up to see where the voice came from, and she saw the tall figure of Viktor Krum.

'Er… Viktor?' she said back, not sure what to say to this beautiful Romanian athlete who somehow knew her name.

'Cleverest with of her age' He said back, grinning and nodding. Hermione didn't see what this had to do with the current happenings, but she went along with it, nodding and smiling, getting rid of the tears, back to him. He murmured something that she assumed was Romanian back to his 2 friends, who carried on into the hall, and then bent down to pick up her bag that she had dropped to the floor.

'Oh, thanks, you really don't need to!' she assured him, but he did, none the less.

'Tell me, Ermione, why you are, er, sad?' Viktor asked, and Hermione vaguely looked over to the place on the Gryffindor table that Ron and Harry were sitting at. 'he your… date?'

'Oh, gosh no!' Hermione exclaimed, getting flustered.

'You have no date?' he asked, Hermione looked up, breathlessly.

'well, no…' Hermione said, suggestively

'Er, you go with… me?' He asked. Hermione was in awe, Ron's idol, asking HER out? Not to mention his devilish good looks…

Hermione suddenly felt much better – who cared if Ron Weasley thought of her as just a friend? She had just been asked to the yule ball by no other person but Viktor Krum! Who, to make things even better, is adored by Ron!

She couldn't tell Ron or Harry, no, she'd wait till the night, then she would walk down those stairs looking beautiful, and Viktor would meet her… that's another thing, she needed a new dress!

'Whoa Hermione, your presence is very happy today' Gah, Hermione thought; she did NOT have time for Luna Lovegood today. She turned around, and grinned at the dreamy blonde behind her.

'Er, Hey Luna! I've just found out some good news' Hermione said, still grinning. 'That's all!' Luna tilted her head to the side and looked at Hermione for a couple of seconds.

'Krum just asked you to the ball, did he not?' She asked knowingly. Hermione gasped

'H-how could you just tell that?' Hermione asked, astounded. 'Maybe the eye really does exist' She added, questioning all her beliefs in it not existing. Luna laughed.

'No, I was walking by when he asked you!' Luna said, dreamily. 'But the eye still exists Hermione' she added, staring into space, away with the Nargles. Hermione sighed, and hurriedly walked on, whilst Luna was still in her daydream mode, and went to find Ginny.

She found Ginny lingering next to the stairs to the boy's dormitory, twiddling her fingers to pass the time.

'Hey Gin, waiting for Dean? Hermione asked.

'Huh? Who?' Ginny replied distractedly.

'Your boyfriend?' Hermione asked again.

'Oh yeah… waiting for… yeah, Dean' Ginny replied, distractedly, even though they both knew it wasn't Dean she was waiting for.

'Ginny you've got to tell Dean! It isn't fair on him if you like someone else!' Hermione said, a bit to shrill for Ginny's liking. Ginny sighed.

'Well if I break up with Dean it's not like I can just pick it up with Seamus, they're best friends Hermione!' both girls paused, as if they were thinking, but Hermione was too excited to put too much thoughts into Ginny's own problems.

'Good news Gin!'

'What is it?'

'I've been asked to the yule ball Ginny!' Hermione paused, letting the news sink in. Ginny sighed.

'Good for you Hermione, I'm glad my brother was finally brave enough to ask' Ginny said sadly. Hermione scoffed.

'As if?! Ronald Weasley? He's like my brother, not my date' Ginny was confused.

'What about that time when you were saying how much you really liked him?' Ginny asked.

'Shutup Ginny!' Hermione retorted, giggling. 'Anyway, who needs Ron? I have someone SO much better' Hermione added, superiorly.

'Ooh… Who is it?' Ginny asked, interested.

'Well…who's name starts with V and is effortlessly beautiful?' Hermione asked innocently.

'Victoire Delacour?' Ginny asked, and then shook her head when Hermione looked confused. 'No, she hasn't been born yet' Hermione was too excited to think too much at what Ginny just said.

'Er… better. Definitely better.' Ginny waited for Hermione to tell her. 'VIKTOR KRUM!' Hermione shouted with excitement, and Ginny screamed.

'No! That's amazing!' Ginny squealed, and the two girls were so excited they didn't notice Harry and Ron's return.

'What's amazing Gin?' Ron asked. Hermione a gesture to Ginny.

'Er… Nothing' Ginny said, and gave Hermione a puzzled look.

'You looking for Dean Ginny?' harry asked. 'Cos if you are, him and Seamus are still in the hall finishing their breakfast'

'Cool' said Ginny, and then scarpered out of the entrance hole. Ron then headed up the stairs to the boys dormitory to get his books.

'Erm Hermione, are you erm ok?' Harry asked, timidly, half expecting Hermione to shout at him for some reason.

'Yeah, course, why?' Hermione asked. Harry breathed out slowly with relief.

'Erm I was wondering, do you really have a date for the ball?' harry asked timidly. 'Because I am erm a champion so I really need a date, you know? I mean, it's fine if you don't want to, but yeah' Harry felt he had to explain. Hermione was felt sorry for Harry, because spending an evening with him would have been good (on seconds thought, Krum was much better!). When she told Ron and Harry she had a date before she WAS lying, but now she was telling the truth, and she couldn't feel any better by doing so.

'No, I wasn't lying Harry! I do have a date! Why won't you believe me?!' she said. She wasn't really annoyed, but if she ran off now after saying that, Harry wouldn't question her who her date was – she knew harry wouldn't!

'Gosh Ginny what can I wear?! Viktor Krum is the Durmstrang champion so I have to dance in front of everyone! Let's go to the dress shop in Hogsmeade; we need to find THE best dress!' Hermione wibbled on, showing off about her date with Krum just like she'd been for the last 6 days. Viktor this, Viktor that – Ginny was starting to get annoyed.

'Can we for just one second not talk about Viktor Bloody Krum?!' Ginny imploded, and a surprised Hermione shut up, after mumbling an inaudible apology. The two girls sat for silence for a minute or two, playing their card game; Hermione didn't want to say anything in case she upset Hermione, and Ginny didn't want to say anything because she was embarrassed at her outburst.

When matching cards came up, Hermione still didn't want to say anything.

'Snap…!' Ginny said, exasperated with the silence, but not wanting to apologise. Hermione felt relieved about not having to be silent, and decided to ask about GINNYs life.

'So erm… how's Dean?' Hermione asked timidly, looking at her cards instead of at Ginny.

'Good…' Ginny started vaguely. 'Well, it's the worst situation I have ever been in, but apart from that, swimmingly' Ginny added sarcastically. Hermione sighed.

'Just break up with Dean, and then ask Seamus out? It's easy' Hermione said, as if I was as easy as wingardium leviosa. Ginny had forgotten how bad Hermione was at relationships and feeling. Emotion was the one subject she could never grasp.

'Hermione. Seriously. Seamus and Dean have been best friends, never argued once, for four years. In fact, I've never seen SEAMUS without Dean!' Ginny exclaimed, and Hermione sniggered; Ginny had SEEN Dean ALONE, MANY times… 'And then one girl breaks Dean's heart, and asks Seamus out straight after… Do you really think Seamus would say yes?' Hermione thought Ginny was over-exaggerating slightly; If Deans heart WAS to break, Ginny AND Seamus would be too busy mourning rather than anything else. And anyway, Hermione has some sense, it wouldn't be good to ask Seamus out the minute after Dean and Ginny spilt up!

But, Hermione could see what Ginny's point was, and her mood went down a bit (but, seeing as she was still extremely over the moon about a certain VK, she only went from elated to slightly less elated).

'To be honest Ginny, whether light is at the end of the tunnel or not, it's not nice to take Dean with you' Hermione said, using a tunnel metaphor to look like she not only understood this sort of stuff; she could make metaphors for it. Ginny gave her a bewildered look. Hermione sighed. 'You like Seamus, yes? But you are going out with Dean? And you are only going out with Dean so you aren't alone for the yule ball, yet you really want to be with Seamus instead?' Hermione asked, and when Ginny nodded to all three, she carried on. 'Weeeeeeeeeeell, whether you end up with Seamus or not at the yule ball, it's not right to be going out with Dean because you don't want to be alone. So, I think you need to man up, split with Dean, and then go to the ball alone; being alone isn't that big a deal. And then, after the ball, and you've turned up in a killer dress and look absolutely fabulous, not to mention available (Hermione winked, and Ginny grimaced; winking wasn't a Hermione thing, and it didn't suit her.) Seamus will realise how attracted he is to you, and then wait for the right time to ask you!'

Ginny lightened at the idea, but was tempted to make it a teensy bit more devilish, maybe slip Seamus some love potion, or ask someone hideously unattractive to make Seamus feel jealous… But she knew not to share these thoughts with her friend.

But, first things first, Dean. Ginny rose, said goodbye, and headed out of the common room to find him.

The whole of the Gryffindor common room was in blues; Gean was no more. Or was it Dinny? Dean tried to remember what their ridiculous 'ship' name was. It didn't matter, it was over. A relief. Dean looked over to where Ginny was standing, her long gorgeous hair running down her back, like a waterfall… No, smoother. Dean used to always run his hands through it as the kissed – Ginny had even joked that he was kissing her for her hair!

Seamus noticed his friend looking woefully over to where Ginny and Hermione were sitting, and was confused; Dean broke up with Ginny? It was what Dean wanted?

'Dude, seriously, what is up with you?' Seamus asked, thinking it was a perfectly reasonable question. Dean groaned and buried his face in his hands.

'Everything Seamus, everything.' Dean said dramatically, but Seamus just scoffed.

'You dumped her though?' Seamus said, and Dean rolled his eyes.

'Mate, I only dumped her because she was about to dump me! I mean look, she doesn't look upset at all, does she?' Dean and Seamus turned to look at Ginny, who was struggling through rolls of parchment, presumably a history of magic essay. However unhappy she was about the work she had, both boys knew she wasn't unhappy about the end of Dinny/Gean. Seamus was confused as to why Ginny would want to dump Dean… but Seamus wasn't planning to tell Dean about this, it might look as if Seamus LIKED Dean… As if!

'Oh' Seamus said simply, he wasn't very good at this sort of emotional bollocks.

'Exactly.' Dean agreed, just as simply. The two boys sat in silence for a couple of minutes. 'And erm, there is another thing Seamus.' Dean turned to face Seamus, who was already looking intently at Dean, and he met Seamus' eyes. Dean swallowed. 'Well, the thing is, I erm, like someone else Seamus.' Seamus gasped, and then coughed to cover it up, not wanting to appear feminine in any way.

'Who?' Seamus asked gruffly, optimistic.

'Er…' Dean looked around the room, scanning for someone suitable. The first person he saw was Colin Creevey; Not suitable. 'Lavender Brown' He said confidently. Seamus laughed, she was exactly who Dean would never like; boobs but no brain. Yet, Seamus had an idea who Dean meant when he said Lavender.

'I see… And you like Lavender because of erm HER personality? Your closeness? Humour?' Seamus asked. Dean sighed.

'Yes. That and her looks. Oh, and I love her Irish accent.' Dean said, looking away so he wouldn't have to see Seamus' reaction. But Seamus wasn't annoyed.

'Well, I know for a fact that LAVENDER just loves your appearance too. She probably dreams about you at night about stuff' Seamus retorted vaguely. Dean turned, and looked Seamus in the eye.

'Really. She really thinks that? Let alone the laughter and the ridiculing she'll go through by going out with me?' Dean asked sadly. Seamus nodded.

'Erm Seams, it's erm not Lavender I'm talking about here' Dean said, embarrassed.

'Yeah. Neither.' Seamus replied gruffly. Both boys stared at the floor, not knowing what to say next. 'I'm not gay though' Seamus assured Dean. Dean snorted.

'Pfft, neither' Dean retorted. 'Boobs' he added, to assure his masculinity. Seamus reached out his hand, and Dean quickly grabbed it. 'Fuck boobs' he said, barely a whisper, and Seamus and he hurriedly ran up to their dormitory…

'Dude!' Ron heard from behind him and didn't look up; there was only the one Gryffindor fourth year who would use that certain muggle word.

'Alright Dean?' Ron said cheerfully, despite the piles of pending essays surrounding him. Ron lifted up an arm, gesturing for his class mate to sit in the chair on his right.

'It's Harry Ron' Ron stiffened slightly as Harry sat down. 'Heard about Dean and Seamus?' Ron scoffed.

'Who hasn't?' Ron's tone was considerably less cheerful, which didn't go un-noticed. 'It's probably bullshit'

Harry was about to argue against this; he was always one for a good gossipy chinwag, but Ron interrupted him. 'It would be bloody weird if they were... That.' Harry suddenly became rather flustered.

'If they were what Ronald?' Harry instantly felt embarrassed; the 'ald' had just slipped out.

'Er, gay?' Ron said, quite bewildered at Harry calling him by his full name. 'Like I mean, I've nothing against gay people, I just think that two men... Together... Is, I dunno, wrong' Ron explained, rather vaguely. Ron didn't dwell on the subject, Dean and Seamus had just walked into the common room, and Seamus was calming Dean down about something.

'Let's just get it over and done with, we'd have to tell them someday' Dean and Seamus then sort of pushed themselves over to Harry and Ron, as the pair hurriedly tried to look interested at a defence against the dark arts essay sitting nearest to Ron.

'Erm Ron? Harry? Erm we've erm got something to tell you' Seamus said, not in his usual confident voice. Harry and Ron exchanged a quick glance. Seamus looked around, the general kerfuffle of the common room had ground to a stop, and although the Gryffindor's, although trying hard not to look like it, were watching the conversation intently. 'Fuck it, we'll tell you later.'

Dean and Seamus quickly scarpered off, leaving a very bewildered pair.

'Fuck, they really are gay' Ron said in disbelief. 'Shiit' he added quietly.

'Is that so bad?' Said an equally bewildered Harry - he did think they were true, but it was still quite a lot to get his head around.

'What do you think? Last we need round here is those two being... Weird' said Ron, who was starting to gather up his papers and books. 'Anyway, I'm out, laters Harry'

Harry was distressed; he had no idea that Ron was so against gay people, was that why Ron was being so distant to Harry? Don't be silly, Harry thought, you're not gay. You've never even thought of Oliver Wood in the shower, with drips of water gliding down his abs… you've never imagined running your hands through the twins ginger locks… and you've never sat staring at Malfoy… transfixed for hours as he complains about less fortunate people in that selfish, cocky but oh so transfixing manner…

And that time you saw Malfoy on his own, after him and Pansy had yet an argument, and when you admitted you secretly rather liked Malfoy, and he didn't say he secretly dug the messy haired nerd look too… and you and him didn't end up in a big kiss…

_Shutup guilty conscience. Just shut up _harry thought in annoyance.

'Hey! Harry!' Malfoy recognised the black messy hair from the other side of the hall that belonged to the familiar sexy bod standing behind the far table; arriving early at breakfast was a new pattern emerging that meant Harry and Draco could see each other without anyone asking questions about why they were even talking.

Harry looked up, and saw the familiar head of platinum blonde hair scraped back effortlessly, and panicked. _No, don't Malfoy! Shh! _Harry tried to mouth across the room, which was met with a confused look._ Please don't say anything_ Harry hoped desperately.

'I've missed you!' Malfoy said as he started to walk towards Harry. 'Where were you last night?!' Malfoy was getting nearer and nearer, despite Harrys warning glances. 'I missed you Hazza' Malfoy had approached an embarrassed looking 'Hazza'. With that, Ron stood up from tying his shoe laces.

'What was that Harry?' Ron noticed Malfoy and turned to Harry. 'Is this git giving you trouble?' Harry gave Draco an apologetic glance and Draco nodded unhappily, before turning to Ron.

'Grow up Weasley' he sneered. 'The both of you' he added, before walking away to greet the entering Slytherin's. Harry had a feeling that Draco's comment wasn't alike his normal Harry hating comments – a cover up – and that he actually meant it. He was going to meet Draco last night, but Ron got suspicious, and like this morning, insisted on going with him to 'research the river'.

'Well' started a bewildered Ron. 'What was all that about?' Harry shrugged. 'Did he call you…Hazza?!' Ron scoffed as Harry became red faced with embarrassment.

'He… He called me… Fazza' corrected Harry uncertainly. 'It is an erm…a muggle insult' He explained, and went over to Hermione before Ron questioned why Draco would be talking in muggle slang, being a very anti muggle sort of wizard.

Harry sad solemnly in defence of the dark arts. Normally, he was excited for his favourite lesson, but he couldn't stop thinking of a certain blonde haired wizard. Gazing over to Malfoy's seat, Harry thought of how great the past weeks had been; when Ron was hardly speaking to Harry, meaning he could slip away to meet the Slytherin so easily, and without suspicion. They would talk all night, chatting away about all sorts, joking about every silly little thing, and then they would do more than talk, and it would be just them, Draco and Harry, in their own perfect world.

Draco usually enjoyed school generally; his fellow Slytherin's adored him, he had the coolest wand, the smartest robes, he had his faithful sidekicks, and he had the best looking student as a… Partner. But today, Draco wasn't feeling his best, breakfast had been so mortifying, and…disappointing. Draco's day had been made when he saw Harry in the hall, but that had all been ruined when _Weasley _stood up…

Draco scoffed at himself, what was he expecting? Harry to turn to Ron and admit their love? Sacrifice all his friends? Have everyone make fun of him?

But pretending to hate each other was getting too much for Draco; all they had together was reduced to such immaturity every time they saw each other in company of other people, and was that really what he wanted?

Draco turned to look at Harry, and found him already staring at himself. Both boys looked at each other for a while, before Harry shook his head slightly, and mouthed a word that although Draco couldn't make it out, he knew what it said.

_Sorry._

Harry had tried every excuse to get away the past few days, and they'd just increased his friend's suspicion, so Harry had a new plan - leave without explanation. Thinking about it, it was genius - later he would return and just say 'I needed some air' or that he felt sick, or was upset about Cho Chang, or something like that, and if his friends kept pestering him about it, he could just wave them off, saying that he didn't want to talk about it.

As the clock ticked to 8:15, Harry was becoming anxious; he was never one for interacting with other people, and running out of the common room suddenly with no explanation would bring even more unnecessary attention to himself.

8:20. its fine, just get up, leave. Not rocket science Harry.

8:25 just get up, leave. Simple.

8:30 what am I still doing here.

9:35 GO HARRY

Were Dean and Seamus holding hands? Jesus, Ron thought. They hadn't ACTUALLY told anyone, but they didn't keep it a secret... Lavender Brown had apparently seen them kissing, but she was generally always proved to be wrong about what she 'most definitely saw'.

And Hermione, why was she being so weird? She'd occasionally look into space mid-sentence, and whenever asked what she was thinking of, she'd go bright red and giggle, and she and Ginny would then exchange glances, as if they were speaking in their own language.

And Harry, what the hell was up with him? They had made it up, because Ron had realised that Harry wouldn't want all the attention he gained from the tournament, and he did tell Ron everything... As far as Ron knew anyhow. But since they had been hanging out again, Ron had noticed how he always 'needed to do something' at 8:30 EVERY EVENING.

At first, he assumed it was something tournementy, but to have it every night? And how he could easily be persuaded not to go... But then spent the evening looking as guilty as a child that ate a cake before his mother said he could...

'You alright mate?' Ron turned to Harry, who was nervously glancing at the clock.

'Yeah' Harry assured Ron but his heart wasn't in it - an OK person isn't knowing his nails into oblivion whilst transfixed as the clock turns from 26 seconds past to 27. 'I'm just tired' he added. Then he got up, and left.

Just like that.

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks for a moment, before Dean Seamus Hermione and Ron chased after him - where the hell was he going?

Draco sighed in relief, Harry was there, waiting for him.

'Draco' Harry said simply, with a small smile.

''Harry' Draco replied, walking towards him. 'I've missed you' he added with a sad smile, and Harry nodded.

'I'm sorry' he replied-Harry's conversationing was limited- and the boys embraced. Pulling a part, Draco added quietly

'I love you'

'Where the hell did he go?!' Ron questioned, looking around the empty corridor, with a look of confusion on his pale freckly face. Harry had only left a minute ago, but the corridor had no signs of life apart from Ron and Hermione.

'Here, you go this way, I'll go the other' Hermione said cleverly, and headed towards the right of the corridor that lead to the entrance hall. Unlike Ron, Hermione was pretty sure who Harry was running away to see.

It was pretty obvious, considering Harry reddened slightly when Ron complained about Dean and Seamus' new relationship, saying it was 'weird, unnatural'.

Or how Harry didn't get angry when Draco called him a tosser in the corridor, and just smiled and called him a twat back, like it was a joke between chums.

What really proved her partially formed hypothesis was how Hermione got anxious to know whether Harry liked her or not, so stole his diary. She knew it was bad, and she shouldn't have, but her curiosity of whether the rumours were true or not had got the better of her. And when you're expecting 'Hermione granger is my life' and you find 'Draco and Harry forever' you get quite a shock.

But where, if you were hiding from anyone else, would you go? Somewhere secret? The room of requirement. Entering the grand room, she tiptoed to the stairs - it was after hours and she had too much work to risk a detention.

As she approached the stairs, she heard a giggle. Shoot, she thought, Peeves. Ducking down and squashing herself against the bannister to lessen her chances of being seen, Hermione was able to see shadows of figures under the stairs, and assumed it was them giggling. Standing up and leaning over the bannisters to see more, she strained, but couldn't identify the figures. What if they weren't Harry and Draco? Hermione didn't fancy being in that much of an awkward situation.

'You actually said that?!' Hermione heard a snippet of their conversation, was it them? 'Oh Draco that's hilarious' Hermione's suspicions were confirmed; it was them. Creeping down the stairs, Hermione was careful not to make a noise, she didn't want them to know she knew. At the bottom of the stairs, she mentally planned how she was going to dart across the floor to the corridor, without making a noise and not being seen. She was just going to go as quickly as she could.

'Hermione?!' Harry cried in disbelief, and worry, and looked at Draco to hide himself. Draco quickly grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak and hoped he wouldn't be seen.

Hermione turned around. 'Harry' she said, walking over. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Tell you what?' Harry asked with a nervous laugh, raking his hands through his hair anxiously. Hermione reached out with his hand and looked him in the eyes.

'Harry I know' she said simply, and sympathetically. 'About you and Draco' Hermione looked around for the blonde, and realised he'd probably be under the invisibility cloak, and held her hands out, waving them about, until she hit Draco's body.

Damn, Harry thought, he could've at least run away.

Hermione sighed. 'I know you're there Draco'

Draco removed the cloak sheepishly.

'D-don't tell anyone' he added sadly. Hermione suddenly realised why Harry hadn't told her, they were both ashamed. Draco having grown up with a very pure blood family, and Harry having grown up with a family that were obsessed with 'normalness'. They were ashamed! They disliked gay people... And were gay! Hermione couldn't believe the irony.

Hermione turned to Harry, who was now biting his nails. 'Harry, you know I love you, I wouldn't ever tell anyone' Hermione approached Harry. 'Not even Ron' Hermione embraced Harry into a hug. Breaking apart, Hermione thought she should hug Draco, sort of to acknowledge him. They had an awkward sort of hug, and then Hermione departed. Walking back down the corridor, Ron spotted Hermione.

'Any luck?' Ron asked. Hermione thought about saying she didn't see him, but then thought that Ron would become more suspicious.

'Yeah, saw him on way to Moody's office, said something about the tournament' Hermione knew Ron wouldn't check with Moody, due to being slightly in awe of the odd one eyed man. Ron scoffed.

'Him and that bloody tournament' he sneered, which Hermione thought was slightly unfair; Harry had been avoiding thinking about it, and didn't want to be in it in the first place.

Hermione smiled, she was happy for Harry.

'How's this Ginny?' Hermione asked, fidgeting around with the straps on the royal blue sleeveless maxi dress she had on, whilst glancing at her behind in the wall length mirror opposite, and calculating all the reasons not to buy the dress in her head (starting with the abundance of cleavage showing).

Gently pushing the changing room door open, Ginny instantly grimaced, before changing her expression to an obviously fake grin, but Hermione still noticed.

'You look…' Ginny thought desperately for an appropriate word. 'Well… I'm… speechless'

'That's not a good thing Gin' moaned Hermione 'a night where Krum couldn't say a word at all due to a horrible dress' she added sarcastically.

'Don't worry Herms' Ginny attempted to cheer her friend up. 'You'll find your perfect dress in the end' Ginny had found hers instantly, a strapless maxi dress in a very subtle coral pink that draped loosely below her waist, and reminded the girls of pretty floaty fairy pleasant things, like unicorns, clouds, marshmallows and candyfloss. Ginny liked it especially because it made her look friendly, saintly and angelic, which is all the things her reputation after the Dean fiasco contrasted with (after admitting her apparent love for Seamus her popularity embarked on a downwards journey). Ginny had already planned which bright pink gem necklace she would pair with it in her head.

Of course Ginny found her dress, Hermione thought to herself resentfully, of course she looked amazing in the first dress she put on. And look amazing she did, the skirt falling around her feet effortlessly, lying nicely in the places that would bulge if Hermione was to wear it, etcetera.

Hermione sighed.

'I doubt it. No dress in here would work for-'whilst Hermione spun her eyes round the shop, skimming through rail after rail of almost identical dresses, Hermione caught her eyes on a short sleeved knee length gown.

It wasn't just the perfect colouring, baby blue organza sleeves teamed with a subtly darker satin bodice matching a satin and organza layered skirt, and it wasn't just the perfect cut, showing enough neck/chest as not to look like you had just arrived from a nunnery but your cleavage wasn't hanging out for awkward teenage boys to gawk at and showing enough leg to look feminine but not provocative, and it wasn't just the perfect shaping, sucked in at the waist so to give the look of underweight (a desirable look even in the wizarding world) or the loose flowiness at hips that made you look curvy but not American.

It was just that when Hermione saw it, she stopped talking. Nothing other than a professor's voice stopped Hermione from nattering on, so if one dress, one beautiful, beautiful dress could stop her talking, then that was something to acknowledge/appreciate/love/adore.

'Hermione?' Ginny nudged the rigid girl that had frozen, suddenly bloodshot eyes transfixed on something on the other side of the room.

'Nguyh' was all Hermione could say, before staggering over to the dress, hands reached out. As she approached the dress, Hermione sighed. The phase of optimism had gone as fast as it had come to her. The pale blue would contrast to her pale skin, her shins would look chubby, the waist band would be tight and bulgy, the skirt, the beautiful sky blue organza creation would gather at her hips.

But a girl had to try, right?

Just one question Neville, that's all it is. Just one simple question, just five words. No, seven. Will- You- Go- To- The- Ball- With- Me. Eight even. Or nine, if you include the Ginerva. Or was Ginny more appropriate? Girls liked formality in these situations, suits and bow ties and bunches of flowers. Roses and manners and no mention of feet.

Neville mentally repeated Hermione's advice in his head, over and over. Why was he so nervous? It was only asking a girl out. Not even that, asking a girl to a ball. A _school_ ball at that. Just asking a girl to accompany to him to a…. lesson. Yeah, it was no bigger than walking with Hermione to herbology essentially. Yeah, simple. Neville relaxed a little.

Neville glanced over to the portrait hole, as Ginny and a couple of third years climbed through into the common room and-

HOLYWALLOPINGTOADBABIES THIS ISNT AS SIMPLE AS WALKING HERMIONE TO HERBOLOGY! Neville thought hurriedly, his face reddening rapidly as he became more and more flustered, flattening his already glued down flat hair anxiously.

'Calm Neville, it's only Ginny. Basically a younger girl version of Ron' Neville imagined what Hermione would have said, incorporating her bonkers logic, in his head. 'Just go for it'

'G-Ginny' Neville squeaked, feeling the fire in not only his cheeks but his whole body as his voice went higher than he was wanting. Ginny waved, confusedly and then sat down with her friends, not wanting to draw attention to herself (the Dean/Seamus/Ginny situation was boring compared to the boys new found relationship, but It wasn't old news just yet).

Bugger, Neville sighed to himself, she didn't come over.

Wanting to get it over and done with, Neville shuffled over to the small circles of armchairs, tripping over one or two (six) first years as he went.

'Hey Neville!' Ginny greeted him with a friendly yet bewildered tone. 'You polished your shoes?' she added, and her friends erupted in fits of laughter. A confused Neville looked down at his shoes to only wince and cover his eyes. He should've got Hermione to do the polishing spell for him, his shoes were like looking right up at the sun, but instead of fifteen million kilometres away, they were at the end of his legs. He yelped as he kicked his shoes off, and by doing so, they instantly dimmed. 'And is that a comb over?' Ginny sneered, before realising how rude she had been as a mortified Neville shuffled away, kicking his burning shoes along with him. Not wanting to face his friends looking like a giant tomato, Neville exited into the corridor.

'Neville, wait' Neville turned to see a sheepish looking Ginny in the portrait hole. 'I'm sorry for being rude, your hair looks… great!' Neville sighed, Ginny's real opinion shone through so clearly. 'Was there something you wanted to ask me?' she added, softly.

'I was just going to ask you to the ball' Neville replied, before thinking about it. Was it possible to blush even more?

'Oh' Ginny said, simply, thoughtfully. 'Why not Neville, why not' she added with a grin, before running over to an awaiting hug.

Then, surprisingly enough, came the actual night of the yule ball itself. Students only had the first four lessons of the day, leaving a bit more time for everyone to get ready and just relax a bit more – after all, the yule ball was a celebration!

At primary school, Hermione detested the girls who covered themselves in makeup, spent hours on their hair, fussed after boys, who had conversations with 'girlfriends' about boys, makeup, whether or not to wear tights, etc. And now, Hermione feared, she had become everything she despised of when she was younger. Yes, Hermione cared an awful lot about school (yet she could do nothing all day and still get an outstanding), and worked her socks off for exams, wrote seven pages for every paragraph others do on essays. And the day of the yule ball was no exception. All through the first lesson she only had curse deflection in her mind (DADA), all through the second lesson all she could think about was how you must always squeeze the juice out of a Dingleweed before adding it to the Ligrendenthus potion (Potions, obviously), all through the third and fourth was the same. Yet, as the bell went for lunch, symbolising the end of lessons, all her knowledge, brains, and cleverness disappeared, only to be replaced with the major thought of a certain quidditch player (Who, can we add, was definitely neither Ron nor Harry).

When Ginny had told her friends about her newly arranged date, they burst out laughing.

'Sometimes Gin, you need to learn when to decline' preached Bluebell Alexon, who although being from Slytherin, had become rather good friends with the third year Gryffindor girls.

'She felt sorry for him, duh' corrected a girl named Alice, a close friend of Ginny's.

'Who else would she go with?' laughed a particularly spiteful girl named Lavonia, insinuating no one else would have gone with her.

'Perhaps' Started a dreamy voice on the far side of the table, 'She actually wanted to go with poor old Neville' This caused the whole table to start to giggle, which earned them a dangerous look from Ms Pince – they were in the library after all.

'Yeah right Luna' scoffed Bluebell before adding 'More like loser' under her breath.

Feeling insecure under Ms Pince's scrutinising gaze, the group of girls stood up to leave, almost looking as if they were running away from Luna. Ginny turned around when they were at the door to smile at Luna, but Luna was already absorbed in her book (_'Life and times of El Rosamundo'_) and didn't look up in time before Ginny was yanked away by her friends.

The thing was, all of her friends were partially right. When Neville asked her, she couldn't very well say no, could she? And Lavonia was true too, no one else had asked Ginny, and if she didn't say yes they'd both be alone – what was the point in that? And pity yes, Ginny knew how embarrassing it was to like someone and for them to not return this feeling – She had that situation with her brother's best friend!

All of these thoughts had gone through her head when he had asked her, but what made her say yes wasn't politeness, desperation or pity, it was that thinking about it, Neville was _really_ sweet, and if they did get together (unlikely but still), he would be a better, more romantic and charming boyfriend than any of the other possible candidates! So, Luna was the most correct. And as her friends went back to their correct dormitories accordingly, Ginny became more and more excited about the coming evening.

Ron was so chuffed with Harry. Super chuffed. Harry had not only been able to get a date for Ron (which is easily done, Ron thought to himself), he had managed to get a date for himself as well! Twins As well!

'Hey Harry if I get married to Padma, and you to Parvarti, we'd be like brothers!' Ron said aloud, in a goofy voice. 'Like proper brothers'

'In law' Harry corrected with a sigh. 'And I sincerely doubt it'

'Alright techy, I'm just saying!'

Pansy sat with the fourth year Slytherin girls. The boys and girls of Slytherin fourth year had all been paired up practically, Pansy and Draco (obviously, thought Pansy), Millicent and Blaine, Crabbe and a particularly long faced girl named Anya, Goyle with a rather, er, rounded girl named Maisie. The girls were sat in the dormitory admiring Pansy and her dress and her partner and her hair and everything about her.

'I mean, it was sort of known that I'd be with Draco, I mean, prettiest girl, best looking guy, it figures' sneered Pansy whilst holding her strapless, too small, pond green dress against herself in the mirror. Whilst pansy did have a sort of pinched face that radiated disgust and snideness, what she said about herself being the prettiest girl of Slytherin was true.

'Pansy you're going to look so pretty tonight' squeaked Anya is admiration.

'You and Draco together will be so perfect' added Millicent.

'Goyle is so dreamy' muttered Maisie, and everyone turned to raise an eyebrow at her. 'I mean, not as dreamy as er Draco' she corrected herself.

Pansy turned back to the mirror and pouted slightly.

'Oh I _know' _

Neville found himself with nothing better to do than sitting on his bed, and thinking of how much he loved Ginny. It had to be love, the feeling he got when he looked at her, the excitement of seeing her at the end of a hard day of Snape breathing down his neck and shouting. Yes, they never talked, she sat with her friends, he sat on the outside of the fourth year circle, but just seeing her gorgeous ginger hair falling down her back, it was worth it. Without thinking, Neville stood up and started to dance to himself, as if it was him and Ginny together, like they would be that night.

Neville never found himself feeling as happy as this apart from when he was with his parents.

One person who really wasn't looking forward to the evening ahead was a Mr Potter. Padma (or was it Parvarti he was going with?) was pretty, and nice and everything, but sitting there, watching Pansy show off Draco to the whole school as if he was a show dog would be unbearable. And Draco would spot Harry looking glum, send him a sympathetic smile, and it would just make Harry feel even worse – he didn't want Draco's pity! He wanted Draco!

No, Harry didn't look forward to it at all.

Hermione, with no girl friends in her own year, and Ginny, finding herself disliking the girls in her year more and more, decided to get ready together. All of the girls in Ginny's dormitory had sneaked into Bluebells dormitory, and Ginny had said she would join them (a lie, naturlich), so Ginny and Hermione had the whole dormitory to themselves.

As Ginny sat on her bed fixing her hair, Hermione was getting changed in the bathroom, and vice versa. Ginny then did Hermione's makeup (pale blue eyes, V. understated, v. subtle, v. pretty, pale pink lip-gloss, nothing else was needed on Hermione's spotless skin), followed by Hermione doing Ginny's make up (Bronzer, smoky eyes, pearl lipstick, mascara'd eyelashes).

Soon, both girls were looking glamorous, and hot to trot – and only three hours early!

Ron scoffed at the amount of cologne Seamus and Dean had between them (they were going as 'bros' together…), Ron didn't need cologne. Ron naturally smelled nice without any need of a spray or fragrance. Well, so he thought anyway. Yet, even Ron, with his 'good looks' looked a sight in his dress robes.

Cho normally hated the traditional Chinese gowns her mother forced her to wear, but when her mother sent over this white silk, loose sleeved floor length dress was the type of dress you just wanted to put on immediately. Cho smiled, she knew Cedric would love it too, especially on her.

Surprisingly enough, Draco actually hated the way he looked, he hated his pale hair, he hated his thin tall and rather gangly figure, he hated his blue-nearly-colourless eyes, and he just couldn't stand it. That's why he and Harry got on so well, Harry knew what it was like, everyone staring at you all the time, everyone knowing who you are (although, Draco thought to himself, Harry was thought of in a good light, everyone assumed Draco was a controlling psychopath like his father).

But today, Draco didn't care about what he looked like, what light people saw him in, all he could think about, or care about was the fact that he had a date that wasn't Harry, and _so did harry. _

Hermione sat in the common room, alone. Everyone else had already left for the ball, but Viktor hadn't come to 'pick her up' yet. Was he coming? Was it all a joke? Would he actually appear at the ball with Fleur? Someone so obviously prettier than her?

Hermione stood up, and, alike her mother always did when anxious/angry/wanted to stretch legs, she started pacing back and forth, until she heard a subtle knock. Hermione ran full speed to the portrait, and opened it, panting slightly.

'You're late' She said, hoping to be jokey and teasing, but it sounded rather rude, unfortunately.

'This way' he started, with a smile 'we can make an entrance'

STORY 10

To be honest, for most students, the ball was a let-down. Every person had gone through enough drama to fill a whole series of a reality TV show, and it had all been for the one evening, and that one evening was just a couple of hours of dancing awkwardly in front of teachers… and who even knew how to ballroom dance?!

Parvarti had enjoyed herself partially at the beginning; she was the date of a champion, and thus she and harry were one of the first couples to dance, and she loved the attention – It was one of the only moments people were watching her, and she was the special one, as opposed to her brainy sister Padma or her pretty friend Lavender. Yet the rest of the night was sitting there watching everyone else twirl around with their dates, whilst Harry and Ron discussed solemnly how awful their lives were.

Padma had an even worse night than Parvarti by far. Ron had spent the whole of the night gazing at Hermione, and ignoring Padma completely. Although Padma had no interest in Ron (she was roped into being Ron's date so that her sister could be Harry's date), she felt second best, and embarrassed to be the date of someone who was blatantly in love with someone else.

Hermione had one of the worst nights of her life. Everyone had complimented her and her dress, her and her date, her and her amazing hair (Ginny and Luna had wrestled it into an elaborate ringletty twist), yet her evening had been more awkward than anything (and that is saying something, hung out with Ron Weasley…). After all, she was the brightest witch of her age spending the whole night with someone who barely spoke English, didn't care about anything other than quidditch and looks, and whose permanent facial expression was mouth open, blank eyes and generally stupid looking. Also, although he was a sweetie pie, she couldn't help but feel that he took her to get dirt on his competitor, Harry Potter. Whether this was the truth, or her just being paranoid (I mean why would anyone ask _her_ out?!), she would never know.

Ginny may not have had a particularly hunky date. He also might not have been the best dressed, the most prepared, or the best dancer. But to her, it was one of the best nights she'd ever had. He was charming, polite, and generally a sweetie pie throughout.


End file.
